


I Am My Own Friday Night

by BereccaBruh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Hunk (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BereccaBruh/pseuds/BereccaBruh
Summary: College AU: Lance McClain hosts the best college parties but Keith always refuses to attend.  That is until Pidge finally convinces him to go to one.Basically a seven minutes in heaven fanfic.Mature rating to be safe but tbf I think it's only really teen and up?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooo this is my first fanfic so expect a lot of minor editing whilst I perfect it man.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters it's gonna have but hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up pretty soon after this one!

Lance McClain hosted the best parties, or so everyone in Keith's college classes said.

Had he been invited to Lance's parties before? Sure, did he consider attending them? Occasionally. The only issue was Lance McClain was loud, competitive, annoyingly attractive and everyone loved him anyway so Keith didn't see the need to give him the satisfaction. Plus, it was far easier to ignore his slight, tiny crush on Lance if he spent as little time around him as possible. Keith watched Lance cruise into the room, instantly winking at one of his friends and waving to a few other people before joining a group of students who were chatting excitedly. Keith figured being that popular must be tiring to maintain and was glad that he had fewer friends and therefore fewer obligations. This wasn't to say that his friends didn't persuade him to attend parties every once in a while but whilst Keith didn't mind going for a quiet drink, he had sworn off parties.

 

"So, are you thinking about going to Lance's party this weekend then?" Pidge asked, sitting down next to Keith with a smirk on their face. Pidge, who had just caught Keith staring at Lance from across the room, was Keith's closest friend at college since his older brother Shiro had been good friends with Pidge's older brother Matt when they were in college.

"Wh-NO" Keith blurted a little too loudly and flinched a little having been caught off-guard in his staring and also at his lack of volume control. Pidge was still smirking so Keith decided to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Is Hunk not coming to class today?" he asked casually.

"Nah, he's 'not feeling too great today'" Pidge replied, using air quotes, Keith raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Aw man, I hope he feels better soon" Hunk was one of the nicest people Keith had ever met, a pure ray of sunshine and he hated hearing his friend was ill.

"Pfft, he's not really ill. He's just preparing for his date with Shay later, sounds like it's gonna be something thoughtful and romantic." Keith visibly relaxed and smiled to himself, Hunk was not the type to miss class but he was really serious about his new relationship with Shay. Fortunately, the class they were in was usually pretty useless so they had to just learn the material from the textbook and internet anyway but Keith made a note to write down any important points the lecturer highlighted during class.

 

"Hey mullet, can I finally persuade you to come to my party this weekend?" said a familiar cocky voice way closer to Keith than he was prepared for. He suddenly felt hot and turned to see Lance next to him, a little too close, and Keith really hoped he wasn't about to start nervously sweating.

"No Lance, my answer is the same as the last fourteen times you've asked me. I don't do parties." Keith replied in the most monotone voice possible, turning away and hoping Lance wouldn't notice the effect he had on him.

"Ah ah ah Keith, you and I both know you attended your fair share of parties in the beginning. What happened to THAT Keith?" Lance smirked, resting his head on his hand.

"He got bored of parties and stopped attending them" Keith replied, turning to face Lance, hoping to keep a blush off his face. Sure, in the first few weeks of college, Keith had decided to get the full college party experience and his memories of drunkenly kissing random boys spring to mind whenever it's brought up but Keith pushes the thoughts back down, he doesn't do stuff like that now.

"That's because you've never attended one of MY parties," Lance whined, "plus, you never know, you might end up in a closet with a hot girl during seven minutes in heaven" Lance raised his eyebrows suggestively with a smug look on his face. Keith didn't reply but just stared at him in disbelief whilst realisation dawned on Lance's face, "....or a hot guy...?" Lance tried.

Keith huffed and turned away from Lance, "Whatever, there's no guarantee I'd end up with someone hot and who even plays that game any more?" Lance's smirk was back immediately,

"Oh Keith," he paused and Keith turned to him, "I _only_  invite hot people to my parties" and with that he winked and got up to take a seat with his squad of friends at the other side of the room.

 

Keith wanted to reply but he couldn't come up with anything witty, he opened and closed his mouth a few times but he knew he was _definitely_ blushing now so kept his head low. "So WHAT is going on there Kogane?" Pidge asked, making him visibly flinch. He had forgotten they were there during his strange conversation with Lance and when he turned they were smirking at him. "Are you guys just casually flirting in class now, I've seen the way you look at him, why don't you go to one of his parties?"

Keith groaned. "I reaaally don't want to talk about this like ever but one reason I don't go is because getting drunk around him seems dangerous, who knows what I'll say or do.."

"Yeah but you don't have to drink Keith, no one should make you feel like you have to. Why don't we go this weekend, we won't drink and we'll finally see what a Lance McClain party is like? I'll invite Hunk and Shay since Hunk and Lance were childhood friends?" Keith is only really half-listening to Pidge since he has resumed admiring Lance from across the room, watching him laugh with his friends, wearing his signature, lop-sided smirk that made Keith feel things he REALLY didn't want to feel about the other boy.  He groaned again, resting his head on the desk.  He preferred just repressing his crush but he got the feeling he had no way out of attending the party this weekend.  It was going to be torture.

"We'll see" he mumbled to Pidge, smooshing his face further into the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad arrive at the party and Keith is roped into playing a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for some reason I've decided I'm dragging this out and there's definitely going to be one more chapter after this, maybe two!

Keith and Pidge met Hunk and Shay near Lance's apartment so they could walk to Lance's together, after all Hunk and Lance were long-term friends and while Keith had been specifically invited, he felt more comfortable arriving as part of a group.

How Pidge had convinced him to come to this party, he was still unsure, but he felt that his curiosity had finally got the better of him which definitely made him easier to persuade.  It didn't help that Keith's conversation with Lance before class earlier in the week had been playing on his mind ever since.  The more he thinks about it, the more it seems as though Lance  _was_ flirting with him given the smirk, the proximity, the tone of voice.  Every time Keith has this thought however; an unwanted, rival thought surfaces telling Keith that it's "Loverboy Lance", he flirts with everyone and it probably doesn't mean anything real so he shouldn't feel special and  _especially_ shouldn't let this get to his head.  He has found that his crush is getting harder to ignore the more he thinks about it so sometimes it _is_ easier to tell himself that Lance would flirt with anyone to make his feelings go away.  He hates how much all of this makes him feel like a teenager going through an emo phase.

Keith shakes himself out his thoughts and turns to Pidge who's looking at him, "What?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I  _said,_ " Pidge says, faking annoyance at having to repeat what they had said, "You're looking good tonight Kogane, trying to impress someone?" there was a mischievous glint in their eye and a smirk forming on their face.

"Why? Are you falling for me?" Keith shot back, deliberately ruining Pidge's fun by not getting flustered at the question.  They knew about Keith's crush on Lance, or well, they had guessed by observing the way Keith observes Lance.  Not that Keith had ever admitted Pidge was right, he always denied it but it did make him worry that he was really THAT obvious with his slight, tiny, almost non-existent crush since Pidge had noticed so easily.

"Ugh, you're no fun Kogane," Pidge rolled their eyes, "But I do hope Lance takes notice tonight since you're actually attending his party _and_ you're rocking up there looking like a damn snacc"

"Are you spelling that with two 'c's?" Keith smirked as he asked.

Pidge laughed, "You know it bro, I'm here to hype you up then spend the night eating the party snacks."

"Fine by me, sounds like a solid plan." Keith laughed too, he  _had_ made an effort with his appearance tonight, wearing his black ripped skinny jeans that highlight the shape of his legs with his black desert boots.  He wore a long, loose, dark grey tank top and a red leather jacket to inject some colour into his monochrome look and wore his fingerless gloves because he had a brand image to keep alive.  Keith had also applied a tiny bit of eyeliner which he had smudged in to give a smoky effect and to complete his look, he had backcombed his hair a little to give it more volume and look a little tousled.  Combining all this with his favourite aftershave, he  _knew_ he looked hot and smelled great, after all, if Keith Kogane was going to attend a party again, he had to be intimidating.

"So how was your date the other day?" Keith asked, turning to Hunk and Shay who were walking behind him and Pidge with linked arms, smiling softly at one another.  Keith had snapped them out of their moment and Shay turned to grin at Keith.

"It was magical, Hunk had made us a three-course meal which was delicious and we had a nice bottle of Asti.  By the time we'd finished everything we were sleepy so we settled down to watch cute movies and cuddle." She turned to smile at Hunk, "Thanks again, it was so thoughtful."

"I'm just glad it made you happy," Hunk replied and Keith felt soft just watching them be so gentle and in love.

They had made it to Lance's apartment building and Hunk directed them to which door was Lance's although it was pretty easy to figure out given the faint beat of music down the hall.  When they reached the door, Hunk went first, he'd been to enough of Lance's parties to know the door won't be locked since it's impossible to hear people knocking over the chatting and music.  Hunk and Shay step in first followed by Pidge and then Keith, the music is considerably louder now and Keith takes in the room.  It was a small apartment but if he had to guess there must be at least thirty people there ranging in age from late teens to early twenties, some sitting chatting, some doing shots, some at the snack table and obviously a couple making out in the corner, making everyone feel uncomfortable whenever they look in that direction.  Keith was glad to see that no matter how much time passes, parties never change.

He was stood behind the rest of the group but the crowd briefly parted and Keith caught a glimpse of Lance at the other side of the room, a paper cup in his hand.  How Lance had even been able to see him in that split-second, Keith was unsure but he charged across the room, pushing people out the way, making a beeline for Keith and his friends.  He stopped in front of Keith, a genuine grin on his face when he said "Keith! You actually came to a party!" it turned into a smirk when he lowered his voice and said "I knew my charms would be able to convince you one day."

"Whatever Lance, I figured I better attend one so you'd get off my back and so I could see whether these really are the best parties" Keith replied, crossing his arms and trying to look bored.

"Pffffft, just you wait and see mullet, I bet you're going to have the best night you've had in a long time." Lance turned so he was facing everyone and smiled warmly at Hunk, an unspoken promise to get all the details about his new relationship with Shay later, "Well make yourselves at home guys, we've got food and drink so go wild!" with that he grinned and left to mingle with his other guests.

Keith watched him leave and Pidge elbowed him in the ribs, "DUDE you have  _got_ to stop staring at Lance like that if you're trying to keep that little crush of yours on the DL"

Keith chuckled but rubbed at where they'd elbowed him, "I'm fully sober right now but part of my dumbass brain wants to flirt and not be subtle" Keith said with a glint in his eye, he could hear the voice of reason in his head begging him _not_ to be a dumbass but he pushed it down for now until he figures out how this party is going to play out.

"Well I could kinda guess that by your outfit, there's nothing subtle about that," Pidge ignored Keith's fake-hurt look, "Come on, let's go get some snacks."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keith, give me one of your gloves" Pidge demanded. Startling Keith who was waiting in the queue for the bathroom.

"Why Pidge? They're kinda my trademark." Keith joked, but Pidge had a serious expression on their face.

"No time for questions!" Pidge shouted, "I've got something to prove here Kogane and I know I'm right, come on, come on, come on."

"Jeez okay but what is it fo-" Keith started as he took one of his gloves off but Pidge grabbed it immediately and ran off shouting "Thaaanks" over their shoulder.

Keith raised his eyebrow questioningly at Pidge as they ran off and the bathroom became free.  Keith enjoyed the few minutes of peace he could get from using the bathroom, there were a lot of his classmates here but he was sober so the odds of embarrassing himself were significantly lower.  After washing his hands he took a deep breath and left the bathroom but noticed immediately that something was off.  When he had entered the bathroom there were loads of people milling around in the hallway but now there was no one in sight.

Keith headed back to the living room where the music was quieter and everyone was gathered around a bowl full of random items.  "Lance is the host so he should play first!" said an incredibly beautiful girl with hair so pale Keith swore it was white.

"Sure, I'll go first," Lance smirked as he fished around in the bowl and his eyes lit up when he felt leather, pulling out a leather glove and holding it up. "Hmmm, I wonder who this could possibly belong to?" Lance asked rhetorically looking directly at Keith.  Having walked in late, Keith was trying to fit all the pieces together but as far as he could understand, Pidge had stolen his glove and put it in a bowl and  _presumably_ he now had to play seven minutes in heaven with Lance?  Therefore, he stood perfectly still with his mouth hanging slightly open as he tried to figure out his next move.

"Come on Mullet, are you just gonna stand there or...?" Lance smirked at him and Keith was trying to decide if this was flirting or bullying.

He felt someone pushing at his back and heard Pidge's voice as they tried not to laugh "Come on Kogane, into the closet, you're welcome."  Keith isn't the smoothest when it comes to flirting but he  _really_ can't explain why he turns to Lance and says:

"Pfft, I thought you said I'd end up in the closet with someone hot if I played this game McClain,"

Lance feigns hurt but smirks, "Hey it's your loss if you don't wanna play, but I've  _never_ disappointed anyone that I've played this game with." He winks and Keith wishes it didn't affect him so much,

"Neither have I so you better not just be all talk." Keith smirks and shrugs off his jacket, balling it up and thrusting it into Pidge's grasp, revealing his toned arms and hoping the whole action was as hot as he'd wanted it to be so Lance knew what being flustered felt like.

After looking Lance directly in the eye, he saunters into the closet hoping this isn't just a prank where he's locked in here on his own.  His worries are quickly forgotten when he hears the door close and lock and is immediately pressed into the wall.

He hears "your seven minutes start now" from outside the closet and through the darkness he's sure Lance is still smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for leaving it on a cliffhanger so thought I better update asap!!  
> Also can I just say as a non-American I really hate calling it a closet, like we call it a cupboard but it wouldn't be authentic and I feel like a cupboard refers to like a kitchen cabinet in other countries and I didn't want to confuse anyone lol.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy?

"Y'know McClain, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask."  Keith had no idea where this confidence was coming from, he tried to sound cocky, hoping his voice didn't betray his true nervous feelings.  The tanned boy was running his hands up Keith's toned arms, and huffed out a laugh which Keith thought sounded kinda nervous, as if he'd been holding his breath.  It helped Keith to relax a little.

"How many times have I invited you to a party and sent a  _painfully obvious_ flirtatious wink in your direction?" His hands had reached their destination at the nape of Keith's neck, meaning Lances arms were looped around him, "I've been trying to get you alone for ages, but _you_ ," he articulates the word by pulling Keith closer so that he can almost feel Lance whisper against his lips, "can't seem to take a hint."

Keith could have taken a minute here to ponder all this new information but he really didn't have any time to waste in this closet with Lance so  _naturally_ he closed the gap between their lips, resting his hands on Lance's hips to bring him closer still.  They both relaxed but only for a second before the kiss became frantic and passionate.  Lance rested one hand on the wall to make an attempt at dominating the kiss but used his hand at the nape of Keith's neck to pull Keith towards him.

As the kisses got more heated, Keith decided to kick it up a notch and slipped his tongue into Lance's mouth, earning somewhere between a moan and a frustrated growl from Lance who had wanted so desperately to be in charge.  Lance immediately responded by showing Keith just how skilled he was with his tongue, how experienced and practised he was at kissing, winding his hands into Keith's hair, tugging slightly and rolling his hips into Keith's, surely a devastating combination.  It had the desired outcome as Keith was caught off-guard, embarrassed by the way he moaned into Lance's mouth at this move.  He knew this shouldn't be a competition but his pride wouldn't allow Lance to win so he lowered his hands to rest on Lance's ass, using the position to grind into him, only once, but enough to make Lance moan before moving his hands even lower to the back of Lance's thighs.  In one fluid motion, Keith had picked Lance up, spun him around and pressed Lance into the wall, holding him up as they continued to furiously kiss.

Lance briefly broke the kiss to breathlessly utter, "Finally," he huffed, "someone to match me in this game." Keith placed a kiss behind Lance's ear, causing the tanned boy to shiver and started grazing his teeth against Lance's ear, "Shit you really have done this before." Lance said before finding Keith's mouth again, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently whilst pulling on Keith's hair.

Keith let out a strangled moan, "Clearly you have too,  _Loverboy Lance_." Keith whispered Lance's nickname before lowering his head to trail kisses along Lance's jawline and down his neck, grinding their hips together again.  He moved one of his hands from Lance's hip to under Lance's shirt which made Lance tense, Keith smirked as he continued kissing Lance's neck making Lance relax again as Keith felt toned abs, almost moaning at the feeling.  He'd always thought Lance was hot and that he was probably lean under his clothes but he didn't realise he'd ever get to find out, and when reality finally caught up with him and he realised this _was_ happening, he smirked again.

"I bet a lot of people out there are jealous that they aren't in here with you." Keith said in a low voice, going back to Lance's lips to continue kissing him deeply as he barely ghosted his finger over Lance's nipple.  Lance's entire body responded and he tried his best not to moan.

"Don't care," Lance replied between kisses, "I knew you'd be good at kissing but," he went in for another kiss, "I didn't realise you'd be quite so dominant Kogane," another kiss, "it's  _really_ hot." Lance paused again to continue kissing Keith, sliding his hands down Keith's back, "But what would be even  _more_ hot," he grabbed the bottom of Keith's tank top and began to lift it, "is what I  _imagine_ you've been selfishly hiding under here."  

They briefly stopped kissing to allow Lance to lift Keith's top over his head and drop it to the floor. Lance started at Keith's hips and slowly moved his hands upwards, over Keith's abs and chest. "I was right," he said breathlessly, jumping down from Keith's arms to push Keith back into the other closet wall, kissing him fiercely, trailing his hands up and down Keith's toned torso and grinding their hips together. 

Keith chuckled at Lance's enthusiasm, still remaining calm and cool on the outside whilst his brain was in literal meltdown, "See something you like?" he teased as Lance continued to paw at him and grind into him.

"No, I've seen something I  _want._ " Lance almost growled, moving to suck a hickey into Keith's neck whilst pinching one of his nipples.

"Shit" Keith moaned, there was no way he could hold that one in and he didn't want to either.  Lance captured Keith's lips with his own again, kissing deeply, exploring each other's mouths and fighting for dominance.  Keith's hands went to Lance's ass to grind the tan boy into him whilst Lance continued to play with one of Keith's nipples and he buried his other hand in Keith's hair.  Both boys were moaning shamelessly into each other's mouths, lost in the feeling of kissing and grinding their hips together when the closet door opened.

When they looked out into the light, it took a minute for their eyes to readjust.  When everything came back into focus, they were met by over twenty shocked facial expressions and one smug smirk from Pidge, who, looking back, had been correct in what they set out to prove when they stole Keith's glove.  Lance took his hand out of Keith's hair and Keith removed his hands from Lance's ass after giving it one last squeeze. 

Keith turned to pick up his shirt and slung it over one shoulder, walking out the closet, "Well I don't know about you McClain, but I'm definitely not disappointed" he proclaimed to their audience, turning to look over his shoulder at Lance who was following him out the closet, looking smugly at the hickey blooming on Keith's neck and shamelessly trying to ogle Keith's shirtless torso.

"No, I gotta admit Kogane, you  _certainly_ did not disappoint" Lance replied, giving Keith the eyes.  Their audience had more or less returned their attention to what they were doing before Keith and Lance had stepped out the closet when Lance whispered in Keith's ear, "How about we take this back to my room?" he asked grazing his teeth against Keith's ear.  Keith turned to face Lance fully, with just as much want in his eyes and smirked,  

"Maybe if you buy me dinner first McClain." he replied in a low voice, sauntering to the bathroom, still shirtless and hoping Lance was taking notice of how good his ass and legs look in his black skinny jeans although he figured Lance would be given the earlier look in his eyes.  Once in the bathroom, he sank to the ground and brought his knees up to his chest trying to process everything that had just happened.  All his over-confidence and bravado were suddenly leaving him to overthink every aspect of the past 10 minutes of his life since he was last in this bathroom.  He felt as if he'd used all his social energy for the week, he'd have to hide at home for a few days to recover from this exchange like the introvert he is.  He wasn't a casual person...or well not with anyone he knew because then he caught feelings immediately and, sure, maybe he would like to sleep with Lance one day but not as a one night stand, he's in too deep with his crush now that it would just hurt too much.

His phone buzzed and he saw three messages from Pidge, clearly documenting the beginning, middle and end of his seven minutes with Lance:

Pidge: You're welcome Keef

Pidge: Wow you guys are being pretty loud banging about in there, what the hell are you doing?

Pidge:  **sent an image**

He stared in disbelief at the picture, when had Pidge even  _taken_ that? Surely the second the door was opened?  There was a picture of Keith and Lance entwined and pressed against the wall.  Lance's hands in Keith's hair and on his chest and Keith's hands on Lance's ass, face's slightly blurry but clearly still mid-kiss.  He typed a furious reply to Pidge demanding to know how she managed to take that picture and that she better delete it, he didn't want anyone else who hadn't been present to see him and Lance in that dishevelled state although he had to admit they both looked pretty hot.

Pidge: Whooo buddy, pretty sure I'm not the only one with photographic evidence, sorry ;)

Keith decided he would just ignore this for now and deal with the consequences at the last possible minute which would likely be in class on Monday.  He put his head in his hands but smirked to himself because he had  _really just Done That._   His phone buzzed again and he checked his messages.

Lance: So what's your favourite cuisine then mullet?


End file.
